The Stories of McKinley
by checkunit7
Summary: Alternate season 4. Follows only the students of McKinley. Includes Sam, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Blaine, Wade, Marley, Sugar, Joe, Jake, Kitty, and Dave and Harmony, who are at McKinley for their own reasons. Ships: Rosevans, Sam/Kitty, Sugartie, Tartie, Brittana, Britt/Kitty, Klaine, Blainofsky, Jarley, Sugar/Jake, and Joe/Harmony. *Each chapter is mostly one character or one ship.
1. I'm a Senior! Again

**Hello. This is an AU story of what I wish could happen with season 4. I'm a big fan of Karofsky, so I'm sending him back to McKinley to repeat his senior year. Also, I'm not following the students in college, just the ones still at McKinley. And I'm making up my own storylines, not really following anything that happens on the actual show. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE: I'M A SENIOR! (AGAIN)

MORNING - THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

David Karofsky couldn't believe what he was hearing. After dropping out of Thurston and turning to homeschooling, he was now being told my Principal Figgins that he had to repeat his entire senior year. He'd gone to McKinley to make sure he had all of his credits, but apparently he was missing more than half. Dave mentally cursed. "So what do I do?"

"I suggest you repeat your senior year here at McKinley," answered Figgins.

Dave nodded. Since he was a legal adult now, he could make the choice all by himself. He wanted to think about it, because Santana and Kurt, his only two true friends, were graduated. But Dave couldn't even think about it. He just had to accept the fact that he would have to come back to McKinley or not graduate high school. "Okay. Sign me up. I'm coming back to McKinley."

LATER - THE HALLWAY

Sam Evans walked down the hallway, holding his books under his arm. He smiled as Dave passed him. "Hey, Karofsky."

Dave nodded to Sam.

Wait. Karofsky? Sam turned. "Karofsky?"

Dave stopped and turned to look at Sam. "Yeah. Turns out I have to repeat my entire senior year of high school, and Figgins suggested I come back here. I agreed with him, and here I am."

"So, you're going to be here all the time now?" asked Sam.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I'll play football, though. I mean, I love football, but I'm just going to focus on classes this time around."

Sam smiled. "Maybe you could join glee."

Dave shrugged, smiling back at Sam. "You never know. I just might."

Dave turned and walked away. Sam had just been kidding, but Dave could join glee if he wanted to. Only Sam himself, Artie, Brittany, Tina, and Blaine knew who he was anyways. Marley, Sugar, Joe, and Wade probably had never even heard of David Karofsky. Plus, Dave had apologized to Kurt many times and the two had even become friends.

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

Will Schuester stood in front of the glee club, smiling. They all looked confused. Artie was the first to speak. "Mister Schue, you look creepy."

"Sorry, guys, I'm just excited about a certain person who has come to audition for the glee club," explained Mr. Schue. He turned toward the band, signaling for them to start music.

Sam's face turned pink, because he knew who would suddenly appear in the room, and he was right. Dave Karofsky literally slid into the room. "Start spreading the news. I'm leaving today. I wanna be a part of it: New York, New York..."

All of the seniors minus Wade looked around at each other. Sam shrugged. As Dave finished "New York, New York", the seniors clapped slowly while Marley, Sugar, and Joe clapped excitedly.

Mr. Schuester smiled again. "Most of you know that this is Dave Karofsky. He's repeating his senior year at McKinley, and he's decided to join the glee club. I think that audition was amazing. You're in, Dave."

"Hey, Dave," said Wade, waving without smiling.

"You two know each other?" Blaine asked.

Wade nodded. "Yeah. You remember that bully Azimio who used to run around with Dave throwing slushies in everyone's faces? He's my older brother. I've known Dave since we were in elementary school."

"And why do you look like you want to kill him?" Artie asked Wade.

Wade opened his mouth to speak, but Dave cut him off. "Because the last time we saw each other, before Wade decided to live with his and Z's mom instead of their dad, Wade kissed me and I shoved him into a wall. But I'm sorry, Wade. That never should have happened. I've changed."

Blaine narrowed his thick eyebrows, looking at Dave. "Is this before you kissed Kurt? Why you started questioning your sexuality?"

Dave looked around the room silently. He was out, but it still felt strange to have people talk about it so openly. He answered Blaine's question with a nod.

Wade let out a loud laugh. "_I_ made you question your sexuality? Damn. I must be a good kisser."

Dave shrugged. He smirked. "You're alright."

Wade smiled. "But if you're gay, I'm sorry, because I dress up like a woman half the time, and I don't think you would go for that, Davey."

"No. I wouldn't go for that," said Dave, quietly. Before anyone could say anything else, Dave sat down next to Blaine. "And thank you, Blaine, for making an effort to kick me out of the closet before."

"You're welcome, David," said Blaine, smiling. "I'm proud of you for not punching people in the face for saying you're gay now."

Dave laughed, looking at Mr. Schuester. "And thanks for believing in me."

"No problem, Dave," smiled Mr. Schue.

THE NEXT MORNING - ENGLISH CLASS

Unique leaned closer to the desk next to her, where Dave sat. She whispered, "So I told Az about you coming back here to redo your senior year, and he pretended like he didn't even know who I was talking about. Do you believe that?"

"I actually _do_ believe that," started Dave. "Z and I have been through so much together, but as soon as he found out I was gay, he just started pretending like I didn't even exist. Apparently he's still doing that. What is his problem, anyways?"

Unique just shrugged and went back to taking notes. A few minutes later, however, she leaned close to Dave again. "So, do you like anyone?"

"Well Sam's always had a nice ass, but he's not gay," answered Dave. "I swear, we are the only gay guys in the school."

"Hello, did you forget about Mister Cute Bow Tie?" asked Unique.

Dave grimaced. "Him? No. Sure, he's cute, but he'd never go for me. He's still with Kurt, and even if he wasn't, I doubt he'd go from Kurt to me. We're complete opposites."

Unique shrugged again. "You never know, Davey."

"Yeah, I do know," whispered Dave. He turned back to his notes, squinting at the board in the front of the room.

**Please review. This chapter was mostly Karofsky, but like I said before, a different person will be featured in each chapter. Next chapter features Harmony.**


	2. I'm Not Rachel!

**I have yet to get any reviews, but I've decided I'm going to try and make this a daily updated fic. If you read, please review, just so I know someone is actually reading this. I gave Harmony the last name Diamond, because she believes she is flawless, like a diamond.**

CHAPTER TWO: I'M NOT RACHEL!

MORNING - THE HALLWAY

Harmony Diamond walked through the hallways of McKinley with her head held high. Though she was new here, Harmony was always able to be positive no matter what. She received a few leering glances from boys and a few envious looks from girls. Harmony recognized a certain Asian girl standing next to some lockers and approached her. "Hi. I'm Harmony Diamond. You probably recognize me from last year's Sectional show choir competition, or maybe from Gerber Baby commercials. Would you happen to know where the choir room is?"

Tina Cohen-Chang narrowed her eyebrows at the too-happy girl. "Uh, yeah. Follow me. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, and I'm part of the New Directions, our glee club. We won Nationals last year."

"I thought I knew you from somewhere," said Harmony. "It's nice to meet you, and I know you won Nationals last year. That's why I came to this school, because you guys are the best, and I deserve nothing less than the best."

Tina led the girl to the choir room. "Uh, Mister Schuester, there's a girl named Harmony here to see you."

"Harmony!" exclaimed Will, smiling at the girl. "I'm glad you could make it. Tina, could you send a text or chirp to let all of the other glee kids to meet here immediately?"

"Chirp?" asked Tina. "You mean tweet?"

"Yeah, that's it," said Will.

Tina tweeted, _New Directions needed in the choir room pronto! Looks like Schue found a clone of Rachel. #killmenow_.

Members of the New Directions arrived sporadically. They took their seats and waited for Mr. Schue to start talking. He clapped his hands together, smiling. "Good morning, kids. This is new student Harmony. She heard about us winning Nationals and decided to come join our happy family. Harmony, take it away."

"Hi, like Mr. Schuester said, I'm Harmony Diamond, and I want to join your choir because you're the best, and I'm only interested in being the best, so here I am," explained Harmony.

The glee kids looked around at each other. Blaine, who was tired, mumbled, "Wow. She really is the clone of Rachel."

That earned him a peeved look from Harmony. She knew who Rachel was, and she was in no way Rachel. She was better. "Anyways, I'm going to sing 'My Heart Will Go On' by one Celine Dion."

And with that, Harmony started to sing. Everyone looked both surprised and angered at the same time, especially Blaine, the one who'd been named the New Rachel. When Harmony was done, she looked around at her new classmates. Sam pretend-coughed "RACHEL!"

Harmony gave Sam the same look she'd given Blaine before. Mr. Schuester smiled, not noticing the fact that everyone was comparing Harmony to Rachel. "Great job, Harmony! Obviously, you are the newest member of the New Directions!"

Harmony squealed with excitement. Tina murmured, "The newest _Rachel_ of the New Directions..."

Harmony cleared her throat. "Please listen, everyone, because I'll only say this once. I happen to know this Rachel person you're all comparing me too, and I am nothing like her, so I would appreciate it if you would graciously back off. Thank you!"

"I don't know who Rachel is, but you were great!" said Marley, standing up and putting her hand on Harmony's shoulder.

"Thank you," smiled Harmony.

Will looked up at the clock. "You guys better get to class now. I'll see you all after school. Again, great job, Harmony. We're all excited to have you."

"Rachel," murmured Sugar as she passed the new girl.

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

The New Directions filed into the room one by one, and when everyone was seated, Mr. Schue wrote a few words on the board: Boys and Girls and Musicals. "This week, we're going to do boy-girl duets from musicals. Harmony, you told me earlier today that you already have a song picked out. Care to try it out?"

Harmony smiled and hurried to the front of the room. She whispered something to Mr. Schuester, and he looked at everyone again. "Um, Dave, since you auditioned with Sinatra, this duet should be no trouble for you."

Harmony smiled at Dave as he joined her in the front of the room. She handed him his sheet music. He smiled. "Of the few musicals I know, this is one of the best."

Harmony nodded to the band, and they started to play. "You promise me this, you promise me that. You promise me everything under the sun, then you give me a kiss, and you're grabbing your hat, and you're off to the races again when I think of the time gone by, and I think of the way I tried, I could honestly die."

Dave took a step closer to Harmony, making an effort to act, too. "Call a lawyer and sue me, sue me, what can you do me? I love you. Give a holler and hate me, hate me. Go ahead, hate me. I love you."

When the song was finished, everyone clapped and cheered. Harmony bit her lip and smiled at Dave. "Are you single?"

"Yes," answered Dave, "but I'm also gay."

"So it's true that all the good men are taken or gay," smiled Harmony. She looked at the other members of glee club. "So what did you think?"

Some of them cheered, but Tina shook her head. "You were less Adelaide and more...Rachel."

"I'M NOT RACHEL!" yelled Harmony, losing her cool for a moment. However, she immediately went back to smiling. "I'm sorry if you think I act like Rachel, but please respect me enough to not call me her."

Tina shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess."

"Thank you."

**Again, please review. I greatly appreciate reviews. I'm not a big fan of Lindsay Pearce or Harmony, but I tried to make her likable. I'm not a fan of Tina, either, which is why I made her a bitch. **_**How could she dump Mike?!**_** Anyways, the next chapter will focus on Jake.**


	3. Half Brother!

**Thank you for your reviews, criticisms, and such. It's much appreciated. This chapter is about Jake, and again, it includes nothing that's going on in the show. Enjoy! Oh, and I forgot to say that I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this fanfiction. Obvs. :)**

CHAPTER THREE: HALF-BROTHER!

MORNING - THE HALLWAY

Jake Puckerman moved quickly through the hallway, not even stopping to glance at any girl. He was trying to hide from Mr. Schuester. Ever since the teacher had found out Jake was Noah Puckerman's half-brother, he had tried to get him to join the New Directions. There was no way Jake would join, especially because it turned his brother into a pussy.

Then again, Marley was part of the New Directions. They'd never spoken to each other, but Jake noticed Marley, and he was pretty sure she noticed him, too. How could she not notice him? He was the most attractive guy at school, according to himself and most of his female classmates.

Today, while walking down the hallway, Jake witnessed something that bothered him. Marley was leaning against her locker, and that bitchy cheerleader Kitty was standing in front of her, saying something that was obviously venomous. Jake stepped forward. Kitty said, "I'm not sure what's worse, your mom or your clothes. If I were you, I would run away and become someone famous, like a model or something. Oh wait. You have to be _pretty_ to be a model."

"I think she's beautiful," commented Jake. Marley looked over at him and gasped, not expecting Prince Charming to come save her. Jake smirked at Marley, then looked at Kitty. "If you have nothing else to say, shouldn't you walk away?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and walked away. Marley smiled at Jake. "Thanks, uh, Jake, right?"

"Yeah. Jake Puckerman. You're Marley Rose," said Jake, holding his hand out.

Marley shook his hand. "Um, thanks again, but I have to go."

"Alright, cool." Jake and Marley headed off in different directions, but they both looked back when they got to the separate ends of the hall. Jake caught his breath, smiling and going into the bathroom to skip class.

MORNING - FIGGINS'S OFFICE

"Mister Puckerman, you cannot be skipping class," said Principal Figgins. "The next time you skip class, I will be forced to suspend you."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jake asked Figgins, talking about Will. Mr. Schuester was standing next to Jake's chair.

"Well, Jake," started Mr. Schue, "since your brother did a lot better with getting to class and getting good grades after he joined glee club, Figgins wants me to allow you into glee club, too."

Jake shook his head. "Half-brother! And you've got to be kidding me. Putting me in glee club because of Noah..."

Jake picked up Figgins's nametag and threw it across the room. Figgins stood up. "Mister Puckerman, please leave my office."

"Let's go, Jake," said Mr. Schuester, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake shrugged him off and walked out into the hallway. To his surprise, Marley was standing there. "Does throwing things make you feel good, Jake?"

Marley walked away. Jake chased after her. "Marley, wait!"

"Why?! You want to throw something at me?!" asked Marley.

Jake grapsed Marley's hand. "I'm sorry. I have anger problems sometimes. Just, come to glee after school like you usually do. I'll be there."

"You're in glee now?" Marley asked.

"Yeah," answered Jake. "It's forced, but I'll be happy because you're there, too."

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

Marley walked into the choir room and looked around. There, sitting in the front of the room, was Jake. She didn't know whether to be angry or smile. As soon as Marley was sitting, Jake stood up. "Hi. I'm Jake Puckerman, Noah Puckerman's _half_-brother, and I want to sing a song for Marley Rose, this gorgeous girl sitting in the back."

Jake started playing his guitar. "Shadows fill an empty heart, as love is fading. All the things that we are, are not saying. Can we see beyond the stars and make it to the dawn?"

As Jake played, he stared at Marley. She couldn't help but smile at the words that were coming out of his mouth. When he finished the song, she stood up and hugged him. He responded by kissing her. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

However, Sam sat in the back of the room and crossed his arms. He was clearly disappointed.

AFTER SCHOOL - THE PARKING LOT

Jake caught up to Sam. "Hey. You're Sam, right?"

"Yeah," said Sam. He didn't stop walking. In fact, he sped up a little, making Jake speed up, too. "What do you want, Jake?"

Jake put his hands up. "No need to get defensive, bro. I just wondered what was bothering you in glee, you know, after I sang to Marley."

Sam looked around the parking lot, everywhere but at Jake. Jake smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Jake nodded. "I'm not gonna give you any trouble, but just stay away from her, and we won't have a problem, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Okay."

**Hope you enjoyed chapter three! Jarley is happening, and they're going to be together for a while. Sam and Jake are going to fight for her, but don't worry. There will be a happy outcome. Next chapter focuses on Brittany.**


	4. Answer the Phone!

**I've decided to make this an extra-special long chapter. It focuses on Brittana and Klaine, and how long distance relationships are uber hard. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR: ANSWER THE PHONE!

MORNING - THE HALLWAY

Brittany S. Pierce walked down the hallway with her books pressed tightly to her chest. It'd been a long time since she'd been happy walking through this hallway. Usually, she and Santana would walk down the hallway together, their pinkies interlocked. Things were so different now that Santana was all the way in Kentucky. Brittany wished she could be with Santana, so they could eat some KFC together, and it would actually make sense, because they would be in Kentucky.

Brittany walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She looked like crap, because she'd been waiting for Santana to text her back all night. However, that text never came. Brittany checked her phone again. Still no new text messages. Brittany put her phone in her purse and fixed her makeup. That Kitty girl who wanted Brittany's spot appeared beside Brittany. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey," said Brittany, not really wanting to deal with this girl.

"You look like crap," said Kitty.

"You look like a cat, and your name is Kitty, so it's funny," said Brittany, walking out of the bathroom. She really didn't want to deal with school at all today, but she had to. She had to pass if she wanted to go to college with Santana next year.

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

Blaine Anderson checked his phone. No new text messages. Of course not. Whatever Kurt was doing in New York, it must have been very time-consuming. Blaine had only heard from him a few times since he'd left. Blaine felt out of place without Kurt. It was like a piece of him was missing. Like one of his arms was all the way in New York City.

"Answer the phone!" yelled Brittany suddenly, her cell phone pressed to her ear. She finally hit the red button and threw her phone into her purse angrily.

Blaine approached Brittany. "You having trouble reaching Santana?"

"Yeah," said Brittany.

"I'm having trouble reaching Kurt, too," admitted Blaine. "I keep texting, but he doesn't text back."

"Same with Santana," said Brittany, defeated.

A smile appeared on Blaine's lips. He stood up. "Mr. Schue, can Brittany and I sing something together real fast?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," said Mr. Schuester.

Blaine grasped Brittany's hand and pulled her to her feet. He told the band and Brad what to play, and then he and Brittany sat on stools in front of the piano. Blaine whispered in Brittany's ear, and she nodded. Brittany started singing, "I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry."

Blaine sang, "And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side."

Together, they sang, "When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?"

As Blaine and Brittany sang the rest of Avril Lavigne's "When You're Gone", there was no dry eye in the room, even though Jake made an extra effort to hide his tears. It wasn't very manly to cry just because someone was singing a song. When the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone started comforting Blaine and Brittany when they realized they, too, were crying.

AFTER REHEARSAL - THE LIMA BEAN

Blaine and Brittany sat together. Their phones sat on the small table between them. Blaine sighed. "We have to do this, Brittany. If you want to keep Santana, and you want respect, we _have_ to do this."

Brittany nodded. "Right. Okay."

Brittany and Blaine picked up their phones, dialed numbers, and put them to their ears. Brittany heard, "Hola, this is Santana. I'm either busy or I hate you, so leave a message if you want."

There was a beep, and then Brittany started talking. "Santana, it's Britt. I haven't talked to you in a while and I was wondering if you forgot about me. If you're interested in still being a couple, I would love to talk to you sometime soon. Love you. Bye."

Brittany hung up and put her phone down on the table. She listened to Blaine leave a message for Kurt. "Kurt, it's Blaine. We haven't spoken in a while and I was wondering what's going on. I really wish we could just talk. I miss you and I love you. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye."

Blaine hung his phone up and put it down on the table beside Brittany's. He took in a deep breath and then let it out. "And now we just wait for them to contact us."

"What if they don't?" asked Brittany.

"They will," said Blaine. "Trust me."

11:30 P.M. - BRITTANY'S BEDROOM

Brittany woke up and rolled over as she heard "Cherry Pie" play. It was her ringtone for Santana. Brittany turned on her bedside lamp and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Britt," said Santana. She did not sound very happy. "I got your message. What was that crap about 'if you're interested in still being a couple'? Of course I still want to be in a relationship with you."

"Well I wasn't sure, since you never text me back and this is the first time you've called me back in weeks," explained Brittany. "The last time we Skyped was three weeks ago, Santana. I wasn't sure if you found a lesbian or something."

"You think I would cheat on you?" asked Santana. "Britt, I would never."

Brittany sighed. "Well I had no way of knowing. I don't know what's going on with you, because you never talk to me anymore."

Brittany realized she was crying. Santana shushed her comfortingly. "I can't be in contact with you all the time. You don't know what college is like. I have so much work, and then I just want to sleep."

Brittany nodded, not even realizing Santana couldn't hear her nod. She wiped her eyes. "Okay, so what are we going to do?"

12:15 A.M. - BLAINE'S BEDROOM

Blaine couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about what he had said to Kurt on the phone. As if it could read his mind, Blaine's phone rang. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Kurt?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Kurt. "I got your message, and I miss and love you, too. How's my boyfriend?"

"I could be better," answered Blaine. "I feel like I never get to talk to you anymore. You don't text me back, and you don't call."

"I know, and I'm _so_ sorry," started Kurt. "I just get really busy with work and everything. I also lose a lot of sleep because Rachel keeps me up by making me listen to her sing."

"Okay," said Blaine. "I just wish you would try more."

There was silence on the other line for a few minutes, and then Kurt said, "I know. I'm so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine could hear that Kurt was crying. "It's okay, Kurt. Don't cry. We can work this out."

"Okay," said Kurt. "But how?"

THE NEXT DAY - CHOIR ROOM

Blaine and Brittany approached each other in the choir room. At the same time, they told each other that they'd spoken to Kurt and Santana, respectively. Blaine asked Brittany, "So what happened with Santana?"

Brittany swallowed. "We couldn't work it out. She's too busy. What happened with Kurt?"

"He's going to visit, and we're going to see if we can work it out," answered Blaine. He swallowed, too. If only Blaine were a year older and Brittany hadn't failed. Then they would be with their significant others, and none of this would be happening.

Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for what happened with you and Santana. I'm sorry you couldn't work it out."

Blaine hugged Brittany, and Brittany started crying. "Thank you."

**I know. I ended Brittana. I love them together, but it's all part of the way the world works. Will they get back together? Will Klaine be able to work it out? Who knows? Even I don't know yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. :)**


	5. Everything Diamond is Amazing!

**Sorry I had to break up Brittana in the previous chapter, but these sacrifices need to be made for a story to be good. This chapter is about Klaine and Karofsky, with small Jarmony interactions. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE: EVERYTHING DIAMOND IS AMAZING!

NOON - DAYTON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

Blaine waited in the terminal with a huge bedazzled sign held up. It read "Kurt", and it was definitely designed to fit Kurt's taste. And suddenly, there he was. Kurt came into the terminal and ran to Blaine. They kissed and then went out to Blaine's car. Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, finding his way through the maze to return to the main road.

Even though they were in a car together, both of the boys felt as if there was nothing to be said. That worried Blaine, because his and Kurt's relationship was slowly falling apart.

As Blaine pulled into the parking lot in front of William McKinley High School, he looked over at his boyfriend, smiling. "I thought I should take you to see everyone else before we go have our talk at the Lima Bean."

Kurt smiled sadly and walked inside with Blaine. He looked around at New Directions, which included Blaine, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Sugar, Unique, Harmony, Karofsky, Marley, and Jake. Blaine smiled and presented Kurt. "Look who I found!"

Everyone minus the two new kids got up and greeted Kurt. Harmony smiled at him. "Remember me? Did you end up getting into NYADA?"

"Yes I remember you. The Gerber Baby," smiled Kurt. "And no, I didn't get into NYADA, unfortunately. My best friend did, though, so that's good. We live together."

Unique stood in front of Kurt. "I transferred here because you guys are all about diversity."

"Amazing, Unique," said Kurt. His eyes set on Karofsky. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

Dave shrugged. "It turns out I failed basically my entire senior year, so Figgins suggested I came back here to repeat it. That's why I'm back at McKinley. As for glee, I figured that I'm already out, and my old football friends aren't here anyways, so why not?"

Kurt nodded. "That's great. I'm really happy for you."

"We should all go for lunch right now," proposed Harmony. "It's Saturday, and I know this place that's _amazing_."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Kurt shrugged. "Sure. Let's go."

1:00 P.M. - DIAMOND: THE FLAWLESS RESTAURANT

Blaine looked around when they were inside the restaurant. "You didn't mention your parents owned this place. It's amazing."

"Yeah. Everything Diamond is amazing!" said Harmony. "There's even karaoke. Who wants to sing with me?"

Joe was the first to step forward. "I will."

Joe and Harmony climbed onto the stage. Harmony told the band something, and then the music started. Joe smiled. "Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else."

Harmony smiled and chimed in, "I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times, but somehow, I want more."

Together, they sang, "I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain..."

Everyone sat and watched Joe and Harmony sing. Even two people who were too obviously her parents were watching intently. As the song finished, everyone clapped. Blaine looked across his table at Kurt. "It's time to get serious."

"Yeah." Kurt looked at his hands, which were resting on the table. "I don't want to lose you, but I know you noticed it today. We didn't even have anything to talk about in the car, even though I'm pretty sure we had things to say. What's wrong with us?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, but we can't keep going on like this. And since there's no way to do that without us living in the same place, I think we have to take a break."

Kurt nodded. Tears started falling from his eyes. He wiped them away. "Okay. Just a little break, though, then we'll miss each other and get back together, right?"

"We'll see," said Blaine.

3:00 - THE DIAMOND MANSION

After leaving Diamond: The Flawless Restaurant, Harmony suggested they go back to her mansion. It was definitely huge, with more than twenty-five rooms. Everyone was taking turns signing duets in the basement, where the Diamond Theatre was. Of course Harmony would have her own theatre.

While Kurt was pretending to have fun singing a showtune with Wade and Harmony, Blaine was sitting in the back row of chairs. Dave soon came to sit beside him. "So you and Kurt are done, huh?"

"Yep." Blaine nodded. "I mean, it's just a break, but how often do couples get through breaks?"

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had a real relationship."

Blaine nodded again. "I guess I'm asking the wrong person. I don't think many couples make it through breaks."

After a moment of silence, Dave said, "Maybe you don't need Kurt."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked.

Dave shrugged again. "All I'm saying is that some people can surprise you."

Before Blaine could ask what that meant, Dave walked away, standing in front of the stage and listening to whatever song Joe and Harmony were singing.

Blaine thought for a moment. What just happened? Did Dave like him? No, that was impossible. Dave and Blaine hardly knew each other. Their only common ground was Kurt, because Dave was his friend and Blaine was his boyfriend (well, _ex_-boyfriend now). If Dave liked Blaine, what could Blaine do about it? He couldn't shut him down easily, because he knew how sensitive the bigger boy could be. Maybe he would just have to wait and see what would happen.

**So there it is. I'm sorry for breaking up Klaine, but again, it's part of the creative process! I have to admit that Harmony is starting to grow on me, at least the way I'm portraying her. Next chapter is longer and extra-special and includes Kitty, Brittany, Sam, Marley, and Jake. Review for this chapter, please!**


	6. Meow!

**So when we last left Jarley, Sam basically told Jake he likes Marley, and Jake responded by telling Sam to stay away from her. Sam appeared to agree to this, but was it genuine? Also, when we last left Brittany, she and Santana had just broken up. Brittany had also become good friends with Blaine and enemies with Kitty.**

**I'm making Kitty's last name Hurley just because.**

CHAPTER SIX: MEOW!

MONDAY MORNING - THE HALLWAY

Kitty Hurley didn't want to walk with her friends like she usually did. Nope. Today it was just her and the hallway. Well, and everyone standing at their lockers. One of those was Brittany Pierce. Kitty wanted Brittany's spot on the Cheerios so badly, but she would just have to wait. Brittany would make sure she wouldn't get kicked off the Cheerios.

Yesterday, though, Brittany had burst into tears during a routine. While Sue had been confused, Kitty had felt sorry for the captain. Apparently she'd just broken up with her girlfriend. It was rare that Kitty felt sorry for someone, but this was one of those rare moments. She only felt sorry for Brittany because something similar had happened to her recently. Kitty's girlfriend had broken up with her because she thought being gay was "wrong".

Now Kitty was single and depressed. Before now, she'd never been single a school day of her life. She'd had various boyfriends from daycare all the way up to eighth grade, and then freshman year, she'd realized that she liked girls, too.

Kitty Hurley had now been single for a total of eighteen days, but it felt like forever. She needed someone, but there was only one person she had her eye on, and that was Sam Evans. However, Sam didn't see her. He only saw frumpy Walmart model Marley. What did Marley have that Kitty didn't? Not only was Sam after Marley, but Marley was dating that cutie Jake Puckerman.

Kitty sighed. Maybe she would just have to go for someone else. Brittany, perhaps?

NOON - LUNCH

Jake looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing Sam stare at Marley, who was engaged in a conversation with Unique. Jake put his arm around his girlfriend and smiled. Sam looked at Jake and shook his head. Jake nodded at Sam.

Soon, Jake stood up and cleared his throat. "Sam, can I talk to you in private a sec?"

"Sure, Puny Puck." Sam stood up and followed Jake into the hallway.

Jake put his finger in Sam's face. "What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend!"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I chose not to listen. I'm not going to make you look bad or anything, I'm just going to be friends with Marley, and if something happens, it happens."

"Dude, really," said Jake, getting angry.

Sam shrugged again. He walked back into the cafeteria and sat back down at the glee table. He smiled at Marley. "So, Marley, I thought we could sing something together tonight in glee."

"That'd be awesome, Sam," said Marley.

Jake sat down beside Marley. "What would be awesome?"

"A duet with Sam," answered Marley. "I already have an idea, but I don't want to spoil the surprise for the rest of you guys."

Sam smirked at Jake. Jake shook his head, obviously furious.

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

The members of the New Directions filed into the choir room one by one. When they were all seated, an unexpected person appeared in front of the piano. It was Kitty Hurley, the bitchiest of the Cheerios. Mr. Schuester gave her the floor. "Listen, I know that I've been kind of a bitch to all of you, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much I was hurting everyone. I would now like to audition with this song."

Kitty looked at the band, and they started the music. "Elevator buttons and morning air. Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now, my time is theirs. Seems like there's always someone who disapproves..."

Kitty kept looking from Brittany to Sam and back again. She couldn't decide who she was really singing to. Because Sam was staring mostly at the back of Marley's head, Kitty decided she was singing to Brittany, who was looking right at her.

As soon as Kitty was done singing, the entire show choir clapped. Kitty bowed, smiled, and sat down in the empty chair next to Brittany. Sugar put her hands up like claws. "Meow!"

"Okay. Good job, Kitty," said Mr. Schuester. "Now we have a performance from Sam and Marley. Take it away, guys."

Sam and Marley stood up. Sam signaled to the band, who started playing. Sam sang, "What's somebody like you doin' in a place like this? Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends? What's your name? Whatcha drinkin'? I think I know what you're thinkin'. Baby, what's your sign? Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. Say what's somebody like you doin' in a place like this?"

Together, Sam and Marley sang, "I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again. Won't let you get away, if we ever meet again. This free fall's got me, so kiss me all night. Don't ever let me go. I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again. If we ever meet again."

Marley sang, "Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before. Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more. Baby, tell me, what's your story? I ain't shy. Don't you worry. I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight. Do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more, some more, 'cause baby I..."

As the song got closer to the end, Sam and Marley danced very close to each other. Suddenly, Jake stood up and punched Sam in the face with all of his strength. Sam went to the floor. "What the hell, dude?!"

Mr. Schuester pulled Jake away from Sam. "Jake, I'm very disappointed in you. Please leave immediately, and in the morning, go straight to Figgins' office."

"Yeah, I'm disappointed in you, too," said Marley. She walked out of the choir room.

AFTER REHEARSAL - BRITTANY'S BEDROOM

Brittany's text tone went off. She checked her phone. Lately, no one but Blaine had been texting her. This text was from a number Brittany didn't recognize. She read the text message: _Hi, Brittany. This is Kitty. I got your number from Coach Sylvester's records. I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you, and I'm sorry you and your girlfriend aren't together anymore._

After saving Kitty's number, Brittany texted back, _Thanx. N I dont mind. Wanna b frends?_

A moment later, Kitty texted, _I'd love to be friends._

TUESDAY MORNING - THE HALLWAY

Jake came out of Figgins' office looking angry. Marley was standing outside waiting for him. With Sam. Jake tried to hold Marley's hand, but she kept it away from him. "I need to know what's going on with you two before you even think about touching me, Jake."

Jake sighed. "Sam's trying to steal you away from me. That's the only reason he wanted you to sing that song with him."

"Is that true, Sam?" asked Marley.

Sam shrugged. "I admit it, I like you, but I wasn't going to put any moves on you, at least not until Jake inevitably cheated on you and you broke up with him."

"What makes you think he would cheat on me?" asked Marley.

Sam shrugged again. "So far he's like his brother in every other aspect, minus football. I figure he would cheat on people too, or at least be the person girls cheated on their boyfriends with."

"Hey!" yelled Jake. "Do you want me to hit you again?!"

"Not helping, Jake," said Marley. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I need time to think. I'm not dating either of you as of now. Don't try to speak to me unless it's about a song in glee. Got it? And I don't mean asking me to sing a duet with you in glee, because I won't. I mean talking to me about a song that the entire glee club is singing."

Jake and Sam both nodded. Marley nodded and walked away, leaving Jake and Sam behind.

**Yes, I broke up Jarley, too. I hope no one's too mad at me for breaking up like, everyone. Next chapter is mostly Blaine and Dave, with a bit of Artie and Sugar. Review, please. It would be appreciated.**


	7. No You Aren't!

**So Klaine is "taking a break", and Dave possibly likes Blaine. We haven't seen a lot of Sugar or Artie in this fanfic, so they have a background plot in this chapter. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: NO YOU AREN'T!

TUESDAY AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

Will Schuester stood in front of the glee club, holding his hands together. "Okay, guys. Today, Dave would like to sing a song. Dave, go ahead."

Dave stood up and moved to the front of the room, taking Will's spot. He smiled. "I dedicate this song to someone very special to me."

The band started playing, and Dave started singing a very unexpected song: "Love Like Woe" by the Ready Set. Soon, all of the guys joined in with him. All of the guys minus Blaine. Blaine knew that Dave was singing to him, but no one else seemed to notice this.

When Dave finished singing, he and the other guys sat down. Dave steathily pushed a note into Blaine's pocket. Blaine felt it. He took it out and looked at it. _Meet me at Diamond, right after glee._

Blaine looked at Dave, who winked at him. Blaine let out a deep breath.

AFTER REHEARSAL - DIAMOND: THE FLAWLESS RESTAURANT

Blaine entered Diamond and looked around. There was Dave, sitting at a corner table. Blaine sat down across from him. "Hello, David."

"Hey." Dave smiled as Blaine sat down. He cleared his throat. "So, I'm just going to come out and say it. Blaine, I'm in love with you. Watching you sing and dance is the best thing any guy-no, any _person_-could ask for. I'm pretty sure you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You-"

"David," interrupted Blaine. Dave stopped talking and looked at Blaine hopefully. Blaine sighed. "David, you're not in love with me. You just think you are because I'm the only gay guy you know."

"Are-are you _kidding_ me?" asked Dave, sounding angry and a little hurt. "I go to Scandals like, every other weekend. You are _not_ the only gay guy I know. I know a ton of gay guys. You're the only one I love. I don't _think_ I'm in love with you. I _know_ I'm in love with you, Blaine."

"No you aren't," said Blaine, not losing his cool.

Dave looked hurt. He nodded. "Why the hell are you being like this?"

"Because you're not in love with me!" said Blaine.

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't!"

Sugar appeared at their table suddenly, rolling Artie in front of her. "Is everything okay here, guys?"

Blaine smiled at Sugar and Artie. "Uh, yeah. What are you guys doing here?"

Sugar smiled. "Artie asked me out, and I said yes. He's so cute."

Artie shrugged. "What can I say? The ladies want Artie."

"That's great," said Blaine, smiling.

Dave said nothing. He looked like he would start punching stuff at any moment. As Blaine said goodbye to Artie and Sugar, he turned to look at Dave again. Dave wiped a tear from his eye. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm in love with you?"

"I don't know," said Blaine quietly. "I guess I'm just being an asshole because of this whole thing with Kurt."

Dave nodded. He leaned across the table and suddenly kissed Blaine. Blaine was surprised at first, but then he settled into it. After Dave pulled away, Blaine said, "Um, wow. Uh, I'm sorry, but this is too soon. I have to go now."

Then Blaine stood up and left. Dave sat at the table, smiling because he had managed to kiss the man he was in love with.

WEDNESDAY MORNING - ENGLISH CLASS

Dave sat down and tapped Unique's shoulder. Unique turned to look at him. Dave smiled. "So I did it. I told Blaine I'm in love with him, and I kissed him."

Unique smiled and clapped. "What happened after that?"

Dave's smile faded. He now looked confused. "Then he said it was too soon and ran out."

Unique shrugged. "At least he didn't punch you or something like that."

Dave nodded. "Yeah. That's always good."

"So what are you gonna do next?" asked Unique, taking notes from the board.

It was Dave's turn to shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'll just wait until glee, to see if he says anything to me. If he does, we'll talk. If he doesn't, I'll leave him alone. That is, unless I decide to sing something."

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

Mr. Schuester decided to be late for glee today, so the kids were left unattended for a few minutes. Sugar and Artie made out non-stop, Sam stared at Marley, Marley glared at the back of Jake's head, Jake strummed his guitar, Kitty stared at Brittany, Brittany failed to open a Three Musketeers wrapper, Unique adjusted her wig, Tina and Harmony discussed fashion, Joe and Blaine discussed gay rights, and Dave stared at Blaine.

As soon as Will entered the room, Dave's hand shot up. "Can I sing something, please?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "Everyone direct your attention to Dave, please."

Dave said something to the band, and they started playing something everyone recognized. Dave said, "Now, now, now, honey, you better sit down and look around, 'cause you must've bumped yo' head, and I love you enough to talk some sense back into you, baby. I'd hate to see you come home; me, the kids, and the dog is gone. Check my credentials...I give you everything you want, everything you need, even your friends say I'm a good man. All I need to know is why..."

And then Dave started singing Beyonce's "Why Don't You Love Me". Everyone was dancing around, even Blaine. The song was obviously being sung for him. Blaine and Dave even danced together. As soon as Dave finished the song, Blaine smiled at him. "I can't believe you sang Beyonce for me."

Dave shrugged. Everyone else looked so confused, except for Unique, who knew what was going on. Tina narrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, you sang that for Blaine?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah. I'm in love with him."

The word "aw" then came out of everyone's mouths. Blaine hugged Dave. "I still can't believe that you would sing Beyonce. You don't seem like the Beyonce type."

"Actually, I love Beyonce," said Dave.

Blaine laughed. "I still need some time to think. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine," Dave answered. "At least you'll be thinking about me."

Everyone sat down, and Mr. Schuester started the lesson of the week.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter seven! Chapter eight is going to be very long and awesome and will feature the whole Jake/Marley/Sam situation and the Sam/Kitty/Brittany situation. Please review!**


	8. I Can't Believe You!

**I decided to include everyone's stories in this chapter, so that includes the Jake/Marley/Sam (Jamley) thing, the Kitty/Brittany (Kittany) thing, the Blaine/Dave thing, Artie/Sugar, a new couple, and the tiniest bit of Joe/Harmony (Jarmony). This chapter will be super long and more special than any other chapter! This takes place the Monday and following week after the last chapter ended, and some stuff happened between then and now...**

CHAPTER EIGHT: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

MONDAY MORNING - THE CAFETERIA

Marley Rose sat on a table and watched her mom get everything ready for cooking lunch. Marley looked up as someone entered the cafeteria. It was Jake, with his guitar. Before he could even start, Marley stood up. "Jake, get out of here. I don't want to listen to your song."

"Mar, just give me a chance," tried Jake. "Please."

Marley sighed. "You have two minutes."

Jake smiled and started strumming on his guitar. Marley rolled her eyes as Jake started singing "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. After letting a moment pass, Marley pressed her hand against Jake's guitar, stopping him. "That's enough. Leave, please."

As Jake exited the cafeteria, Marley hugged her mom, in tears. "It's so hard to not give in."

"I know, baby. I know," said Mrs. Rose, rubbing Marley's back.

NOON - THE HALLWAY

Kitty Hurley appeared at Brittany's locker, smiling. "Hey, Britt-Chick. What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Brittany. She pushed some books into her locker and closed it. She started walking, and Kitty followed right beside her.

"So, um, how's the whole thing with your ex?" asked Kitty.

Brittany shrugged. "It's funny. When we were together, we never talked, and now she keeps calling me and texting me, wanting to be best friends or something."

Kitty nodded. "Are you gonna get back together?"

"I don't think so," started Brittany. "If we get back together, the same thing would probably happen all over again. She wouldn't call or text anymore."

Kitty's heart leaped. "Would you be open to dating someone else?"

"Why? Do you know someone?" asked Brittany.

Kitty took a deep breath and let it out. "Actually, Britt, I was talking about me. Would you be interested in going out with me?"

Brittany bit her lip. "I don't know. Let me think about it."

Kitty nodded. "Okay. Let me know."

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

The glee club had just gotten word that Mr. Schuester was at home with the flu. Jake Puckerman looked around. "Um, if he's not here, then why are we here?"

"Because I wanted to bring us together. Make us a team again," explained Blaine, standing in Mr. Schue's place at the front of the room.

"What does that mean?" asked Marley.

Blaine sighed. "Well, I've noticed that we're divided. Sure, I'm friends with Britt and Dave, but I don't really know the rest of you very well."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Sam.

"Trust exercises," answered Blaine.

Jake stood up. "No way. I'm not catching Fishy Lips. If he falls, I'll leave him there."

"If anything, it's Trouty Mouth, bro," corrected Sam. "And if Puny Puck falls, I'm not catching him either."

Marley rolled her eyes. "You two are _so_ immature, and you wonder why I don't want to date either of you."

Jake left the room, Sam left after him, and then Marley was gone. Blaine stood in the front of the room, powerless to stop anyone from leaving. He sighed. "Well, I guess that idea wasn't a very good one."

Dave stood up and hugged Blaine. "It was a _great_ idea. Just give it time. People will listen to what you have to say."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks."

"And by the way, have you made a decision yet?" asked Dave.

Blaine sighed again. "No. I'm still thinking."

"Alright. That's fine."

TUESDAY MORNING - THE HALLWAY

Sugar Motta felt extremely guilty about something that had happened last night. Something sensual...that hadn't been done with Artie.

Just as she was thinking about it, Jake appeared at Sugar's locker. "Hey, Motta."

Sugar gasped. "Jake, no. You have to walk away. Artie's right there!"

Jake turned around, and there was Artie. The handicapable student cleared his throat and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "What's all the urgency about?"

Sugar and Jake looked at each other. Sugar opened her mouth to say something, but Jake interrupted her. "I was just asking Sugar if Schue's here today."

"And I told Jake that he isn't," said Sugar, giggling nervously.

Artie looked up at Jake, then at Sugar. "Okay. Good, because it seemed like you were worried I would find out about something."

"Nope. Nothing for you to find out," said Jake. He smiled and walked away, thankful that him and Sugar hadn't been caught.

Sugar stood behind Artie and started pushing him down the hallway. "So, how's your day been so far?"

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

Blaine Anderson was extremely surprised that everyone had chosed to show up for glee, especially after yesterday's disaster. Dave stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder. He murmured, "See, I told you to just give it time."

Blaine grinned. He turned his head toward Dave and whispered, "I made my decision. We are _so _going out."

Dave smirked and sat down with the rest of the glee kids.

"Okay, everyone stand in a circle," Blaine instructed.

The New Directions moved the piano back and formed a circle. Blaine reached out and held the hands of Brittany and Dave. Everyone else followed his lead and held hands with the people closest to them. To the left of Blaine was Brittany, then Kitty, Sam, Marley, Jake, Sugar, Artie, Tina, Harmony, Joe, Unique, and Dave.

"Listen close, everyone," started Blaine. "We did this at Dalton when people weren't getting along. We're going to go around and say something positive about the person to the right of us. I'll go first. David, you have nice eyes."

Dave blushed a little. "Thanks, um, Unique, I totally can't tell you're really a guy."

Unique smiled. "Thank you. Joe, I respect your faith."

"Harmony, you have the best voice I've ever heard."

"Tina, I love your sense of style."

"Artie, you are the best white rapper I know."

"Sugar, there is nothing bad about you."

Sugar's smile instantly disappeared. She looked at Artie, then at Jake, her face turning red. "Okay, I have something to say. Artie, I'm sorry, but I slept with Jake last night. I wish I didn't do it, but I did, and I'm really, really sorry."

Artie let go of Sugar's hand. He rolled around to face her. "I can't _believe _this! I can never have a good relationship!"

Artie rolled out of the room. Sugar let go of Jake's hand. "I'm sorry, Jake. I had to."

Everyone else looked shocked, especially Marley. She let go of Jake's hand, too, but she held on to Sam's hand. Marley shook her head. "What was I thinking? I guess you really would have cheated on me if we would have stayed together."

"No. I never would have," said Jake.

"But you're completely fine with breaking up a happy couple," said Marley. She dropped Sam's hand and headed for the door. "I'm going to see if Artie's alright."

"Me too," said Tina, dropping Unique's hand.

Blaine sat down on the floor, sighing. "Well that was a disaster."

Everyone let go of everyone else's hands. Dave sat down beside Blaine. "Yeah. A really big disaster. Sorry it didn't work out."

"It's fine." Blaine sighed, grasping Dave's hand again.

WEDNESDAY MORNING - THE HALLWAY

Brittany S. Pierce found Kitty and pulled her into a classroom. "Hey. I wanna go out with you."

Kitty smiled. "That's great, Britt-Chick! So, Breadstix or Diamond?"

"Diamond. Breadstix seems old," answered Brittany. "And I'm thinking we could go with Dave and Blaine Warbler, 'cause they just started dating."

"Sounds awesome! A gay double-date!" exclaimed Kitty. "So when?"

"Friday night at six."

Kitty nodded. "I'll be there."

AFTER SCHOOL - THE CHOIR ROOM

Will Schuester was confused. Half of the glee club was missing. He stood in front of everyone, his eyebrows narrowed. "Guys, where is everyone?"

Blaine stood up. "Everyone is probably at home, because Tina's comforting Artie because Sugar cheated on him with Jake, Marley hates Jake because he turned out to be exactly like Sam said, and Sam can't believe Marley still won't date him."

Dave, Brittany, Kitty, Unique, Joe, and Harmony nodded to confirm the story.

Mr. Schuester nodded. "We need to fix this, because we can't get ready for Sectionals with half of the glee club missing."

"I tried to fix it, but things just got worse," said Blaine.

"Well, we're just going to have to try harder," said Will.

THURSDAY MORNING - THE CHOIR ROOM

Sam Evans stretched and yawned. "Why are we here so early?"

Mr. Schue smiled. "I've arranged for you guys to spend the morning in here, so we can all work out our differences. You're excused from morning classes for today, so don't worry about that. And Miss Pillsbury is here to help me with this."

Emma Pillsbury came into the choir room and waved. "Hi, guys."

"What if we don't want to work out our differences?" asked Jake, glancing at Sam.

Marley sighed. "Guys, please. I want to try to work out my differences with you two, but you guys have to try, too. This is exhausting. I'm literally physically tired of you two bickering and arguing and threatening to hit each other. It's hard for me to listen to."

Marley had started crying. Unique hugged her tight. "You guys really do need to stop the crap."

Miss Pillsbury smiled. "So, what we're going to do is talk. It seems like the main problems are with Jake, Sam, and Marley and Artie, Sugar, and Jake. Jake and Sam, I want you guys to talk first. What problems do you have with each other?"

Sam swallowed. "Well, Jake was dating Marley, but I liked Marley more than he did, so I asked her to sing with me. We did a duet, then he got mad and punched me in the face. After he got in trouble for it, he threatened to punch me in the face again."

"Is that true, Jake?" asked Emma.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, except for the part about him liking Marley more than me."

Marley rolled her eyes. "Guys, it doesn't matter who likes me more. Just apologize."

Emma nodded. "She's right. Just apologize to each other, boys."

Jake sighed and turned toward Sam. "I'm sorry for hitting you and threatening to hit you again."

"And I'm sorry for asking Marley to sing a duet with me," said Sam, holding his hand out.

Jake and Sam shook hands. Emma smiled. "Good. Now Marley, is there anything you want to say?"

Marley shook her head. "Nope. As long as they get along, I'm fine."

"Okay," said Miss Pillsbury. She looked at Artie. "Now, Artie, what is your problem with Jake?"

"He had sex with my girlfriend, but I don't really have a problem with him," said Artie. He looked at Sugar. "She's the one who cheated."

Sugar stood up and came to stand in front of Artie. "Artikins, I'm so sorry for what I did. It was a huge mistake and I shouldn't have done it."

Artie was silent for a moment, then he said, "Apology accepted, but we're still not getting back together, just so I can be sure you'll never cheat on me again."

Emma nodded. "See, this is all going really well. See what you can do when you talk things out?"

**I know. The end is very abrupt, but I didn't really know how else to end it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter: The Rainbow Double Date, Tartie, and Marley chooses who she wants to date. REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE!**


End file.
